Saruman
Saruman de Witte (Engels: Saruman the White) (Quenya: Curunír) is een personage uit In de Ban van de Ring van J.R.R. Tolkien, hoewel hij ook voorkomt in ander werk van dezelfde auteur. Saruman de Witte was in de derde era van Midden-aarde het hoofd van de orde der Istari en tevens het hoofd van de Witte Raad. Saruman was echter al vanaf de aankomst in Midden-aarde jaloers op Gandalf de Grijze. Hij bestudeerde de wetenschap over de Ringen, terwijl hij altijd een jaloers oog op Gandalf en later ook Sauron hield. Hij was evenals Gandalf een tovenaar en beschikte dus over bovennatuurlijke krachten. Een van de gevaarlijkste hiervan was zijn stem, die zo welluidend was dat hij er anderen mee kon corrumperen en misleiden. Ongeveer 250 jaar voor de Oorlog om de Ring had Rohan met moeite een aanval van de Donkerlanders afgeslagen, die zelfsIsengard hadden weten in te nemen. Saruman bood aan er zelf te wonen, zodat hij een oogje in het zeil kon houden. Gondoraccepteerde, en gaf hem de sleutels. Saruman had in deze tijd ook werkelijk geen kwade bedoelingen. Saruman ontdekte dat een steeds sterker wordende Sauron in het Demsterwold aan het zoeken was naar de Ene Ring. Maar omdat hij zelf ook begeerde naar de Ring gaf hij zijn bevindingen niet door aan de Witte Raad. Gandalf had zijn bedenkingen en wilde al aanvallen, maar Saruman was het hoofd van de Orde en had het laatste woord. Pas toen bleek dat Sauron heel dicht bij zijn vondst was gaf Saruman toestemming tot de aanval. Hij wilde namelijk niet dat de Ring in de handen van Sauron zou komen. Er kwam een aanval van de Witte Raad op het bolwerk Dol Guldur in het Demsterwold. Maar Sauron ontsnapte uit Dol Guldur en keerde terug naar het landMordor. Vrij snel ontdekte Saruman echter de Palantír, en werd via deze steen gecorrumpeerd door Sauron. Hij begint machines te bouwen en orks te fokken, waardoor Isengard verwordt tot een imitatie van de Donkere Toren, oftewel Barad-dûr. Hij gebruikt de bomen van Fangorn als brandstof voor zijn smederijen, zonder enige consideratie voor de Enten of Huorns. Een andere factor die uiteindelijk levensgevaarlijk voor de Reisgenoten bleek, was het feit dat Saruman de Gouw kende. Hij bespotte Gandalf om zijn pijproken en om het bezoeken van de op het eerste gezicht afgelegen en onbelangrijke Gouw. Toch werd hij nieuwsgierig, bezocht de Gouw stiekem zelf, en begon ten slotte ook te roken. Hiervoor had hij de Gouw nodig, omdat alleen daar pijpkruid groeide. Zijn spionnen en tussenpersonen reisden heen en weer, en het noodlot wilde dat de Nazgûl één van hen in Rohan onderschepte bij hun zoektocht naar de Gouw en Balings. Hierdoor vonden ze de Gouw, en wisten zij de vier Hobbits met de Ring bijna te onderscheppen. Dit verklaart bovendien de aanwezigheid van de grote hoeveelheid pijpkruid die Merijn en Pepijn in Isengard vonden. In de jaren vlak voor en tijdens de oorlog om de ring verzaakte hij aan zijn opdracht en bouwde zelf een grote legermacht op in Isengard met als doel de macht te veroveren over Midden-aarde, ook ten koste van Sauron. Hiermee wordt Saruman een dubbele verrader. Maar naarmate hij verder gecorrumpeerd raakt, maakt hij ook meer fouten. Wanneer de Nazgûl Isengard bereiken en bij hem informeren waar de Hobbits en de Gouw zijn, tracht hij hen op het verkeerde been te zetten. Sauron komt hier echter uiteindelijk achter, en hoewel het achteraf niet meer uitmaakt, zou deze Saruman waarschijnlijk niet meer geholpen of wellicht gedood hebben mocht hij de oorlog hebben gewonnen. Saruman weet Gandalf gevangen te nemen, maar die ontsnapt. Verder tracht hij Rohan onder de voet te lopen door enerzijds koning Théoden via Grima Slangtong te corrumperen, en anderzijds een frontale aanval te openen met een leger van 10 000 Uruk-hai, andere orks en Donkerlanders. Sarumans aanval op Rohan mislukt echter, en na de komst van Merijn en Pepijn ontsteken de Enten in woede om de vernielingen van Saruman. Isengard wordt door Boombaard en de andere Enten uit Fangorn ingenomen. Niet lang daarna volgt een confrontatie met Gandalf waarin hij hem en de Reisgenoten probeert te beïnvloeden via zijn stem, maar hij wordt uit de orde van de Istari gezet door Gandalf. Zijn titel ('de Witte') wordt geschrapt en behoort nu toe aan Gandalf. Gandalf de Witte draagt Boombaard op hem goed te bewaken, maar na het vertrek van Gandalf de Witte weet Saruman Boombaard met zijn machtige stem te overtuigen hem en Grima te laten gaan. Na zijn nederlaag zwierven Saruman en zijn handlanger Gríma Slangtong via Donkerland naar de Gouw, die hij immers goed kende. Hij wist de Gouw in te nemen en regeerde als een kleine tiran, tot de vier Hobbits terugkwamen en hem afzetten. Slechts korte tijd daarna werd hij vermoord door Gríma, zijn verraderlijke dienaar.